


rockstar

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, M/M, Reddie Fairytales (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sex, im not v good at this, just a little sex tho, lol, lol wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its rushed ik im sorry , its just so you can get the gist of the way peach crease rolls . i wanted this plot in 2017 when i joined the fandom, but for one , i was a terrible writer and two , i didn't think the fandom would think it would be 'okay' to flip the soft role on eddie .i don't know how many chapters there will bfun fact , i got the name 'peach crease' from a strip club in the show 'outsider' on hbo lol .
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. peach crease

_**September 2019, San Francisco** _

The studio was foggy and thick, suffocating almost. The lights were blue and dim, very calming. Eddie Kaspbrak coughed through the room, waving his hands around to diffuse the smoke outside. "What the fuck are you guys doing and where was my invite?" Eddie approached Stan Uris and Mike Hanlon, smoking marijuana on a leather sofa. Stan coughed and passed the joint back to Mike, who inhaled deeply and proceeded to laugh.

Eddies hair was an icy, platinum blonde, with rough and unruly curls and brown roots seeping up onto the blonde. Eddie was wearing a big black t-shirt, and many silver chains which garnished his neck. He had baggy, purple colored cargo pants, and destroyed black Converse below. He loved the color black.Stan smiled, "We were waiting for you and Daniel," he took the joint back and put it out on the messy ashtray beside him. Mike frowned at his action. Stan looked past Eddie, out the door, "but, he's not here is what I'm concluding." he shrugged. Eddie grew a big, dorky smile, "Amanda couldn't get a ride, he was on his way to get her when I got here." he explained, thinking of his beloved boyfriend.

Stan rolled his bloodshot red eyes and fished his phone out of his pocket. "I'm getting Taco Bell," Mikes eyes lit up, "Get two twelve packs and a large Skittles freeze," Mike bit his lip and gave Stan around thirty dollars. Stan nodded and proceeded to leave the studio. Eddies eyes were glued to his phone as he walked towards the couch, opening up Twitter. Mike switched the LED lights to red, which hurt his head like a motherfucker. But he was high and couldn't care less.

Mike logged into his Netflix account on the large monitor and put on Sex Education. Soon, after heavy moans and funny dialogue, Eddie audibly gasped at his phone, his jaw dropping to the ground. "Hm?" Mike questioned, turning over to face Eddie. He pulled his phone away from himself and showed Mike the tweet he was internally freaking out over.

**_ UNDERGROUND BAND CONTEST_ **   
****

**_OCTOBER 8TH, 2019 AT THE MIRRORED LIGHTS AUDITORIUM IN LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA_ **

**** **_HOSTED BY PETE HARVILLE_ **

**_ WINNING BAND RECEIVES $1,500 AND A RECORD DEAL FOR UNIVERSAL RECORDS. _ **

**_ SIGN UP FORMS AND $150 FEE (E/M) DUE BY SEPTEMBER 30TH _ **

**_ SEE YOU THERE - UNIVERSAL RECORDS_ **

"Holy shit," Mike swore under his breath. Eddie met eyes with him, giving a bigger smile than he'd ever put on his face. The door down the hall opened with two foot steps getting closer to the room. "Boo," Amanda said blankly as she peered her head into the studio. Her hair was so full of thin black, untamable curls. She welcomed herself inside and sat at the desk chair.

"Ammy!" Eddie said excited, embracing her into a warm hug. "We're doing hugs now, I see?" a familiar male voice said. Eddie opened his eyes and blushed. He dismissed Amanda and opened his arms for Daniel, his boyfriend for two years now. They did the most and everything together, from good to bad to clean and downright dirty. Eddie met Daniel at a coffee shop downtown after running away from home when he was seventeen. And yet they've been together in a small apartment forever.

Daniel hugged him deeply, giving Eddie an unexpected peck on the lips. Amanda groaned, "Can you guys get a room?" she made a sour face and put pounds of lipgloss on.

Eddie smiled and sat down with Daniel on the other sofa. "Okay, so I found this ad on Twitter, I think we should do it," Eddie said and connected his phone screen to the monitor. "Hey!" Mike shouted with his mouth full of Doritos, "I was watching something," he whined again. Eddie ignored him and proceeded to find the tweet.

"Here," Eddie mumbled once the tweet was enlarged on the screen for all of them to see. Daniel and Amanda squinted their eyes to read it better. Eddie bit his lip, looking up at them and anticipating their thoughts and reactions.

Amanda let out a long breath, "Holy fuck," she laughed too. "Did you do it yet, E?" Daniel asked, moving his hair from his eyes. He shook his head, "I was waiting to see what you guys would say," Eddie briefly said before getting a beer from the mini fridge. The cold snap sounded incredibly crisp and bubbly, just waiting for the bitter taste.

Amanda looked at the boys and grinned. They all nodded along, smiling which turned into laughs as they all knew what one another meant. Eddie logged into his Twitter on the monitor, found the link, discussed a little more, and bam. "Wait we need Stan to be in on it, too!" Mike panicked. "I already signed him up, he's gonna have to pull through," Eddie chuckled.

The Peach Crease band were set for October 8th with already nine other bands. The four of them had entirely no clue of what would happen that next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its rushed ik im sorry , its just so you can get the gist of the way peach crease rolls . i wanted this plot in 2017 when i joined the fandom, but for one , i was a terrible writer and two , i didn't think the fandom would think it would be 'okay' to flip the soft role on eddie . 
> 
> i don't know how many chapters there will b
> 
> fun fact , i got the name 'peach crease' from a strip club in the show 'outsider' on hbo lol . 


	2. black champagne

**_Los Angeles, California, 2019_ **

"Fuck! Bev, you're not getting the riff right!" Richie shouted at Beverly. He took rehearsals very seriously.

Richie signed the band, Bill, Ben, Beverly and himself, up for a contest in Los Angeles. It seemed promising enough.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, did I not get the memo that we were on the second verse or the bridge as you stated earlier?" Beverly rose her voice and talked back. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

Ben closed his eyes and rolled his head back, trying his hardest not to bang on the keys of the keyboard and make them both shut up.

"But were you not the one who wrote the fucking notes?" Richie shouted again. Beverly bit her lip and rolled the hem of her dress around. "Yeah, bu-" she tried saving herself.

"Exactly what I fucking thought. Stop bouncing on Bens dick and get your shit together, Marsh." Richie unplugged his guitar from the speaker and shut his mic off. Ben opened his eyes and widened them as Richie left the studio, giving her the finger.

Bill rolled on his stool behind the drum set, "Pfffft......." he sighed out, "guess I'll be headed out too, see you guys tomorrow?" he asked as he stood up.

"As long as that dick fixes his anger problems before his hair, maybe," Beverly walked to the side of the room, grabbed her purse and out she went. Though, she couldn't get anywhere without Ben.

"Let's grab lunch at Canes tomorrow if we don't hear anything else," Ben offered to Bill, he nodded and packed up his things, shutting off the lights and leaving too.

-

"Holy shit, youre fucking amazing," a girl breathed out heavily, sweating as if she ran five miles. Richie hummed, "You were alright," he stated blankly, getting his boxers on.

She gave him a harsh look. Richie looked at her confused, "you moan so goddamn loud, and you don't suck dick very well." he said with all the honesty in his heart.

The girls jaw dropped and scoffed as she stood up, "Fucking dick," she mumbled, throwing her large shirt over her head. "Yeah, something you probably don't get a lot!" Richie laughed. She was the most annoyed she had ever been in her life.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?!" she screamed at him. Richie was tired of banging the same type of blonde chicks almost every other night. He grabbed a water from the fridge, went to his room and just screamed into his pillow.

But oh well. Richie wasn't cared about by anyone except for Bill who had been his friend since freshman year and promised they'd be in a band. Well, here they are. He ran away from home as soon as he graduated high school. God, Richie had never been so relieved in those eighteen years of living. He was now twenty-one

Richie hopped on Twitter and scrolled lifelessly. Nothing was more draining than being on his phone which he hated most, it was just to contact others or special updates. He kind of wanted to send a text to Bill about practice, but he wouldn't bother anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this so much


	3. pack your bags

It was a few days after the small altercation Black Champagne had. Yes, they all lived in Los Angeles, but the head people who created the whole contest had booked several rooms at several hotels in Hollywood for all bands to stay at. The hotels and auditorium were around an hour away from where the Black Champagne members lived.

-

Eddie sighed out, "Babe, I have nothing but black to wear!" he whined out, throwing himself onto his bed. Daniel rolled his eyes, "It's in three days and your life is hardly over," he mumbled under his breath. Eddie pretended as he didn't hear and walked off to the kitchen. He reached his hand into the fridge and popped open soda pop, Dr. Pepper actually.

"Can you call Amanda to make sure she's ready?" Eddie asked from down the hall. Daniel groaned and ran his hands through his hair, "Why can't you do it?" he stretched out. Eddie could've killed himself at that point from all the fucking complaining Daniel was doing. But Eddie failed too many times to care to do it again anyway.

"Because I'm going to Urban, I need clothes," Eddie raised his voice to try to get Daniel to understand. "Kay," Daniel said simply, seemingly upset for some reason. Eddie grabbed the keys to the Jeep and left the apartment complex. He drove from store to store, blowing his money like nothing mattered.

He ran into Stan while shopping for his fourth pair of Doc Martens, "Oh my god, hey!" Stan exclaimed as he walked up to Eddie. He smiled and opened his arms for a hug, "Did you pack yet?" was the first thing that slipped out of his mouth. Stan nodded, "Yeah, Mike and I are ready," he answered truthfully as he shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. Eddie nodded in somewhat disappointment in himself, "do you have the song list?" Stan asked. _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ Eddie forgot immediately about the whole point of the contest. His heart fell to his knees, "Yeah!" Eddie lied, though Stan being the man he is, knew that he was lying. "Oh cool, what songs are we doing?" he asked, "Jeez, uh, so many, pft," Eddie scoffed.

Stan raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You didn't do it, huh?" Stan questioned, "god, ugh, no," Eddie confessed. "Which ones should we do?" Eddie bit his lip. Stan looked at the lights above them and thought for a solid four seconds. "Well I know we should do our most popular one, _Our Song_ ," Stan suggested. Eddie nodded and looked at Stan in the eyes a couple seconds after when he didn't say anything else. He widened his eyes and said "hello?! what else?" with just expression.

"Oh! Sorry," Stan snapped out of it, "why can't we figure it out on the way there? It's a six hour drive, I think we'd figure it out quick," Stan said. Eddie nodded quickly and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah we can do that," "Okay! I'll see you tomorrow night," and Stan left. Eddie pulled out his phone and opened Twitter, and first on his timeline was the contest brand. Twenty-four bands had signed up with eighty discarded.

 _Holy shit_. Eddie thought, _this is big._

-  
"Bro," Richie mumbled, "whos your dealer?" he asked and coughing a little afterwards.

"Caleb Wright," Bill said simply. "Woooo," Richie let out after the white dust had been vacuumed by his nose. Bill laughed almost crying.

A few hours passed their high and had conversations about the contest they'd be attending in a few days. Black Champagne has attended a few other contests against smaller bands, usually lost by Richie or Beverly getting into a fight with a rival member, resulting in them getting disqualified.

Most of the time, they didn't take it seriously because there wasn't an actual 'prize' of any sort. Like, a winner is the winner and gets nothing after the hard work.

"So, Trees, Uncool, D'you Got A Car, Sleep In The Heat," Richie called off a few of the songs they'd be playing from his list. "Eight," Bill said, "we need eight. And two of them have to be written while we're over there." he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Richie nodded, "uh-huh, I know," he paused and took a sip of the water he had nearby, possibly a week old.

"A Portrait Of, Blonde Hair Black Lungs, and," Richie called the other two off and stopped. Bill waited for him to call another one, furrowed his eyebrows, counted six on his hands.

"So the other ones we're writing over there?" Bill questioned. "Yeah," Richie answered like it was a stupid question to ask. _If we need eight and we need to write two over there but you only count six, what does that tell you, Den-bruh._ Richie thought to himself.

"I'm gonna get going, meet you at your place with the others at four tomorrow?" Bill said, gathering his things. Richie nodded simply, "mhm,"

Bill left the studio a few minutes before Richie did. Yet he was left alone again. Thankfully, this time, not screwing a random blonde girl who wasn't at all good at sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh idk why these chapters r so short lmfao . when i wrote them on wattpad they seemed longer :/


	4. roadtrip

**_5:07 am_ **

"We need these fucking songs! If you guys would stop talking we'd figure it out!" Eddie shouted to Mike and Amanda who were sitting in the back seats. They rented this van from Stans mom, it was a six seater. He happened to take the back three seats and sleep, with no hesitation.

Mike and Amanda took the middle two seats, where most of there things were crammed. And of course, Daniel and Eddie took the driver and passenger seats.

Amanda giggled, "We already have two," she whined. Eddie rolled his eyes and looked out the window to the nature which surrounded them. A shit ton of green was everywhere, no more water.

"Well, we need six more," he said as he turned to face her. Amanda pinned her curls behind her ear, "what about... _Trailer Trash_?" she suggested. Eddie nodded and wrote it in his notes.

Mike pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and looked dumbfounded, "We have a six hour drive ahead of us, Eds," he started and Eddie immediately rolled his eyes once more, "we'll get 'em in time, don't rush it," Mike finished and popped his AirPods in, listening to _The Drums,_ which were his favorite at the time.

Eddie was cranky since it was barely five in the morning and he was never up this early. Daniel hadn't been making it any better recently either. "That's not the point, we need them submitted by twelve today," Eddie said sternly, Mike didn't hear him though, he didn't want to.

Amanda was completely and utterly over all of this, she was tired as well, "Then just put our singles and EPs and albums on and figure it out, Im going to sleep," she said plainly, her beanie enclosing her face as she shut her eyes while her head rested on the window.

Eddie rubbed his eyes, "Ba-" he began but was cut off, "Look, baby, I'm driving, for six and a half hours. I don't want to deal with it, just pop your phone on the aux and figure it out," Daniel said as he also put his earphones in.

God, Eddie would jump out the car and leave those no- helping- assholes to preform without him. He stared outside the window and looked glumly at the sky and the sun that was rising up.

But like always, he did was Daniel said and figured the songs out himself. Eddie played _Like A Star_ to wake them up a few hours later.

Mike groaned and pulled the strings on his hoodie tighter to disclose himself. "Are you serious?" Stan sighed loudly as it had to be heard over the loud music. "I figured out all the songs while you guys were out," Eddie said confidently.

"You always figure things out on your own," Amanda said honestly, because it was true. Eddie always complained how he was left doing things alone and all by himself and no one helps him, yet he does it quickly himself and declines any help offered.

"Anyway," Daniel cut them off, "we have around an hour to be at the hotel," he said excitedly. "Yay," Stan yawned but quickly fell back asleep as he realized this hour of sleep was not to be wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE THIS W MY WHOLE CHEST AHAHAHHA . n e way u get the gist of whats happening i hope .


	5. vending machine

Eddie threw himself on the cold hotel bed. Leaving the suitcases by the door and not giving a fuck but to be laying down right now.

There were two beds, for Eddie and Daniel, and the other for Mike and Amanda. Stan agreed on the pullout sofa in the other room.

"You published the songs to the Ryan, right?" Stan asked Eddie, who nodded simply. "I'm so drained," Daniel sighed, jumping on the bed next to Eddie. They all agreed with him.

Stan ordered room service, and they all proceeded to watch Netflix. Nothing had been quite entertaining, none of them were from Los Angeles and didn't know what to do or what was near. They couldn't really go anywhere because in around two hours, they'd have a meeting with Ryan Bulmos at the auditorium.

"Do you guys want ice or something to drink?" Eddie asked as he got up from the bed in his robe. "Why are you going down the hall for that?" Stan asked, "I can just order some more," he said. "I don't want you blowing all your money on food and water that's five dollars," Eddie reasonably explained.

Stan shrugged, "Alright, suit yourself," he mumbled and gave him a twenty dollar bill. Which Eddie tried turning down, but Stan insisted.

Eddie walked out to the hall in the white robe the hotel gifted and his worn out Nike slides. It was still earlier in the afternoon, three or so.

He approached a Coke vending machine, with other thirst quenching beverages to come about too. Eddie filled up the ice bucket and ordered seven sodas, which unintentionally was more than what Stan had given him. He slid crinkled bills in the slot, messily trying to get it in.

"President first," a voice behind him said duly.

Eddie turned around to see a taller man. He had unruly black curls that barely reached past his ears. His skin was fair, enhancing detailed freckles like constellations that sprinkled on his cheeks and nose. All he wore were plaid pajama shorts and a white hoodie. And you couldn't miss the thick glasses, beading his warm firewood eyes.

Eddie smiled a little, "I failed basic life steps," he said simply. The man hummed and grinned. "That's a lot of soda," The man said as he wanted to start a conversation, the guy seemed nice, and he was cute.

"For me and my friends, we're trying to kill some time." Eddie replied, grabbing the last drink from the bottom of the machine. He nodded slowly. "We're, uh, in a 'battle of the bands' for the next few days, I guess you could say." Eddie emphasized, looking up at the man.

He widened his eyes, "My friends and I as well!" he exclaimed, Eddie smiled, "Pete Harville?" Eddie asked, he nodded enthusiastically. "Oh cool, cool," Eddie said.

"I'm Eddie, lead vocalist and bassist in _Peach Crease,_ "

"Richie, head screamer and _emotional_ bassist of _Black Champagne_ ,"

Eddie laughed as they shook hands with each other. "Well, Richie, Ill see you sometime tomorrow," Eddie said as he began to walk away. "Bye!" Richie waved, "Remember, president first!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely short but i kinda like it cus its like THATS how they met , by saying pReSiDeNt FiRSt wjhfuwfh
> 
> just so you're not confused , a lot of the chapters r song names and the song they're preforming that day , its also two songs a day . i get a little wonky with my timing in this but whatevs


	6. our song

"And if there's a race in heaven, I'll always come last," the last lines were screamed into the microphone. The crowd cheered supportingly, arms clapping in the air. The other competing bands had to attend the pit.

All nerves raced through Eddies body, he jumped around trying to kick it off as his stomach churned and his palms grew waterfalls.

"We're really doing this huh?" Stan asked, spinning the drumsticks with his fingers. Amanda fiddled with the strap for her guitar. "Let's do it," she said smiling, she led them all to smile. Leaving all nerves behind them now.

"That was Highlight Rational!" Pete Harville said into the microphone as the band members left the stage. And the nerves were back. "Please welcome, Eddie, Daniel, Amanda, Stan, and Mike, on Peach Crease!" he introduced them on the stage and he left.

They ran up on the stage, smiling and waving to the crowd as cheers overlapped one another. They got into their places, in the front, behind the drums, and behind the keyboard. Eddie exhaled and looked behind him at the others, giving a nod. Stan smiled and moved his curls.

"Dreaming of the last time that you said you wanted to dance," Eddie said into the mic and started strumming the chords along with Daniel and Amanda. "now you don't ask me anymore. Maybe you're just tired when you get home from work, or maybe you'd rather be dancing with someone else." he finished the first verse. _Only seven more to go_. Eddie thought. 

The remainder of the song was sang, with the crowd continuously cheering them on. During the song, it felt like a fever dream of some sort. It went by like a breeze on a warm, spring evening. By the end, the crowd clapped and screamed their heads off once they were done, and god, Eddie felt so good about this entire thing. 

They entered the green room, to wait until they were led out into the pit, where bands and other guests stood in awe at the ones on stage. At not one moment did anyone feel outcasted or unwanted, everyone was simply and easily caring and loving. "That was so good!" Stan exclaimed when they entered the room, plopping himself upon the couch and watching the others agree with him. 

"Hell yeah!" Amanda said, remembering those two minutes and eighteen seconds on stage. She reached over to give Stan a high five, which ended up being everyone else in that room. They only had two minutes to at least attempt at cooling down from their "rough and gnarly" performance. 

Peach Crease was soon escorted to the pit where they were told they had to attend. They were in the back, near middle. Another band was introduced, with the lead singer and bassist looking oddly familiar, along with the name, though Eddie couldn't get a grip on it. Oh well, it was probably because he saw it on the roster. 

Their energy was fantastic, to say the least. A few lyric mishaps, but that happens to the best of us, I suppose. No doubt, they were Eddies favorite band that night, at least from the ones he got to watch after. 

Once the night was concluded, all bands and audience members made their way to their hotel and/or cars, as many hotels were near that auditorium. Each of them had different opinions on their favorite bands as they were in their hotel room. And Eddie couldn't stop thinking about that singer from Black- what was it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so disappointed that this isn't my ACTUAL chapter, it got cut off or it didn't save or something so i had to make random shit up on the spot . when i went to wattpad to get this , it wAS 200 FUCKING WORDS AND IT WAS AROUND 800 WHEN I PUT IT UP OVER THERE ?! sorry this one is too , short .
> 
> i truly hate wattpad .


	7. trees

**_October 9, nighttime performances_ **

Black Champagne had performed _A Portrait Of_ earlier that day, it went by smoothly other than the fact Richie was a note late, which threw everyone off. They still had this song to redeem themselves tonight.

They were the first on the setlist for the night. "Ready?" Ben asked the others. Richie set his cup down on the floor and nodded. "And the second time tonight," Pete says. Richie cleared his throat and adjusted his strap to the guitar. "Black Champagne!" and the four ran up once Pete left.

Once they were in their spots and set up, Richie explained the song, "Uh, I messed up earlier today but Im still here, huh?" he joked and the audience chuckled. "So this one is called Trees, I wrote it a couple years ago when I ran away from home when I graduated with these jackasses," he pointed at the three behind him, "its basically a thought I have like, everyday. Ive never performed this in front of anyone, society is scary." Richie nervously laughed, "This song means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy it." he finished.

Beverly wiped her eyes and sniffled, giving a nod to Richie when he looked back. Ben started on the keys, confusing a lot of people in the pit, usually starts with immediate screaming or strumming some chords or the drums being abused.

After that, Richie and Bill began strumming, and the crowd caught on and cheered. "Slept in your room with your friends on the inside, needed some air so I slept on the outside. Down on the couch with your boyfriend I need this, the smell of his hair and the taste of his lips," Richie choked and bit back his tears, Bill looked up from his guitar. Even he almost cried, but not here and not now.

"I hide in the closet but Im not a faggot. My friends never found out, my mom was a Christian, my dad is an Alchie, I bet that he kills me. I don't know how god thinks, but god do you love me?" Richie screamed a little harder and louder, trying his tactic to not burst out crying, as Beverly already was behind the other microphone and guitar. Everyone in the audience felt sorrow as they caught onto the feeling being sung into the lyrics.

_I don't know how god thinks, but god do you love me?_   
_I don't know how god thinks, but god do you love?_

"She says I need a certain satisfaction kind. Its something you could never give to my type," he calmed down a little more, but the bridge was coming up, so his relaxation wouldn't last too long.

"She said I need a certain satisfaction kind. It's something you could never give to my, to my, to my!" he shouted and bit his lip, strumming while Bill and Beverly 'woaaaaaah'ed.

"Just string me up, two or three. Just string me up, down my the trees, just by my pants, Im such a freak. A fucking fag and I never seize," and there it was, he screamed as hot tears fell down his cheek. "Just str-" Richie choked and bit his lip and continued strumming as more tears fell to their death. _dontcrydontcrydontcrydontcry_. The crowd encouragingly cheered for Richie to keep going.

"Im such a freak, Im such a freak, Im such a freak!" he shouted once he collected himself and caught onto the notes. Bill and Beverly did the 'woah' thing Richie wrote. He couldn't finish the rest of the song, and he felt terrible because of it.

"Fuck!" Richie shouted when the song was over, he ran his hands through his hair and turned to the others, they ran off stage and gave a big hug to each other.

"That was so good guys," Beverly said, as they entered the green room. Richie shook his head, "No, no I-I fucked up, I didn't finish and I shouldn't have sang that song because I knew, I fucking knew I'd break down and cry like a pussy and-and now they know and it's gonna count against our points because of me," he rambled and doubted himself.

"Rich, you did better than anyone else in that audience," Ben comforted. Richie rested his face in his palms and lightly shook his head. "Let's head out there and watch the other bands, yeah?" Bill asked Richie, he exhaled sharply and stood up, placing their instruments in their bin.

So they did, they watched the other bands performances with delight.

"Richie!" a voice from behind him called, it was Eddie, from the vending machine. "Ah! Eddie!" Richie exclaimed, high-fiving him. "You remember my name?" Eddie asked laughing, "Of course I do, darling!" Richie said, receiving a glare from Daniel.

"You guys did so good! I just wanted to catch you before you guys got sucked into the pit," Eddie chuckled, "Thank you," Richie said, "I tried keeping it together but... you know," he laughed. Eddie smiled at him, the lights were red and blue.

"Well, great meeting you, don't wanna get in trouble," Daniel said as he grabbed Eddies shoulders, the others behind. Richie nodded, "Yeah! Nice meeting you too, I'm... Richie," he said but ignored as Daniel steered Eddie into the crowd.

Black Champagne and Peach Crease were on opposite sides of the auditorium, just wishing they could talk a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay if you didn't get the song and why there were c r y i n g , richie is literallt gay , he hid from everyone as the song says . the way i wanted it to be is that richie never was accepted and suppressed his sexuality and feelings so he wrote that song , he felt like he had to be executed in some way because it was never right . which is why he fucks a lot of girls lol my man paCKIN .  
> i honestly feel like this entire song is richie fucking tozier . that's y i love it so much  
> idk what i even wrote i was shitting and i was like "hmm i'm gonna write this in 20 minutes" so i did akkdosid


	8. coffee date

**_October 10, daytime performances_ **

Richie and Eddie ran into each other at the vending machine, again. They exchanged numbers, "Do you wanna grab coffee during the break?" Richie asked, "Sure!" Eddie exclaimed, taking his phone back.

"We can sneak out of the auditorium after you perform, my band goes before yours," Richie said as he adjusted his glasses, Eddie nodded beamingly.

-

Black Champagne attended the pit, watching the other bands perform ear ringing songs. Richie waited for Peach Crease to go up, he couldn't wait to cheer on Eddie, his new friend of course.

They did _What Do They Know_ , which was fantastically fun, they were jumping around on stage, having the best time of their lives. Up until it ended.

Richie waited by the doors once Eddie snuck away from Daniels hold. "That was incredible, your guy's energy is everything," Richie complimented, "Thank you! You guys did fantastic, too!" Eddie said.

They left the building, apparently it _wasn't_ mandatory to stay. Richie and Eddie walked to the coffee shop down the street, it was a discreet location for being in LA. Once you walked in, you just felt welcomed and comfortable.

Richie ordered a four shot espresso, stating that's where all his energy comes from. Eddie simply ordered a latte.

The duo talked and learned a little more about each other, growing closer by the second.

"That's where it came from, yeah!" Richie laughed out. "Richie, there's no way," Eddie doubted him, laughing, too. "Eds, I'm serious! Sophomore year was crazy," Richie said, earning a confused look by Eddie, "Huh?" he said loudly making Richie laugh hard.

"Eds? Only Mike and Ammy call me that," Eddie asked, "Well I call you that now too!" Richie said cheerfully. "Wait, what about Daniel? He doesn't?" Richie asked curiously.

Eddie shook his head, "He doesn't like nicknames," he replied blankly. Richie raised his eyebrow and took another sip of his coffee.

"Have you seen _Call Me By Your Name_?" Eddie asked. Richie gasped and slammed his hands on the marble table, "Yes! I love that movie, it's my favorite!" god, Richie never sounded like a fanboy, but when he did, it was to _Call Me By Your Name_.

"It's the kid that's trending on Twitter," a male voice said behind them, they turned to see a boy with blonde hair creeping out of a red beanie. "can we get a signature or something? Like, on our boards?" they asked Eddie, he looked confused.

"Can I see the video?" Eddie didn't want some sort of sex tape getting leaked even if he had one. Thankfully enough, it wasn't. It was the video of Eddie on stage spraying water out his mouth, the crowd freaking out as he jumped across stage. Eddie laughed, "Thats trending?" he asked and they nodded.

Eddie proceeded to sign the skateboard. He turned to Richie and just laughed.

-

Richie and Eddie talked a little more before they had to head back to the auditorium, with hundreds of texts from Daniel asking where he was.

"He doesn't shut up, huh?" Richie asked when they left. Eddie chuckled, "No, he's protective," he said simply. "Clingy," Richie mumbled, but Eddie shut it out.

"Oh, and there he is," Richie whispered to Eddie when they found Daniel walking towards them. "Where were you?" was the first thing Daniel asked.

"We just grabbed some coffee and chatted a bit, I told Stan to tell you," Eddie said when Daniel gripped his wrist. "You should've made sure with me, what if we had rehearsals? What if we had plans?" Daniel raised his voice.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "I make the plans, therefore I knew we didn't," he said blankly. Richie stood pretending to next someone by typing random shit in his notes to not make it awkward. Daniel and Eddie continued to argue and Richie got tired of it, _is this all they do?!_ He thought.

"Hey, I'm gonna get going, Edsters. Text me if anything," Richie whispered in his ear and made his way to the hotel.

And that night, Eddie did, he texted until his fingers ached, holding in his laughs to not wake anyone up.

God, Richie was funny, and... cute?

Hell yeah he was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol idk either


	9. i'd literally kiss you

It was the middle of the week where no one performed, since they'd be straining their voices a lot. Richie and Eddie has gotten a lot closer.

The beach was quiet and distances away from citizens and the traffic. The final wave of the sun had been made before saying goodnight and the moon arose. Lights from Santa Monica peered it's way through on their walk, with exciting screams fading in and out.

"You're a really great person, yeah." Eddie commented as they walked down the sand, sipping a cold lemonade. "Thank you," Richie said honored, clenching his jaw before saying, "you're very clever, and nice, funny, cute too," he teased, ruffling his curls.

Eddie laughed and ducked away, he wanted to be naive and say "but not as cute as you", though Eddie had a boyfriend ( _a pretty shitty one_ ), it would cause some kind of conflict.

"Where are you from?" he asked instead. "Derry," Richie replied, "shitty town and shitty people, glad the three b's and I got out of there as fast as we could." Eddie nodded, "Why was it bad?" he asked, "God, kids went missing left and right and all the parents cared about was the TV show at eight o'clock." Richie shook his head and smiled.

"Nonetheless, being with my friends was the best thing ever, they mean the world to me no matter how many arguments we get into,"

Eddie grinned and finished the last of his lemonade, "They're nice," he said, Richie nodded profusely.

"Where you from, Edsters?" Richie asked, locking eyes with him. Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes at his nickname. "New York," Eddie said plainly.

Richie stepped back, "New York?!" he questioned in disbelief, Eddie nodding confused. "it wasn't ever the cleanest city, but god was it fun. I spent all my time with Mike and Amanda, they're amazing friends." Eddie looked out to the ocean as they kept walking, Richie looked down at his small hands and nails that were red and black.

"Then the economy went down and my momma couldn't hold the place anymore, so we packed our bags and moved to North Carolina for a few years, then to Texas where I met Stan. I finished school in Vegas, by the way, worst city ever, met Daniel, moved with him to San Francisco, and made a band with me, Stan, Mike, Amanda, and Daniel." he explained his whole moving thing quite briefly.

"Eds traveling the country, huh?" Richie joked, earning a small shove from Eddie. "But what's so bad about Vegas?" he asked. "Don't even get me started," Eddie giggled as they made their way up to the boardwalk.

"it's dirty, ghetto in most areas, so many naked girls, hot, there's nothing to do over there except- wait," Eddie listed things off as he remembered a few years ago before his phone rang.

**_ daniel :)_ **

**_ is calling ...._ **

**_ answer_** **_decline_**

Eddie pushed decline, "Sorry," he whispered softly. "It's okay, don't apologize," Richie quietly said.

"yeah, there's nothing to do except _maybe_ go shopping in overcrowded malls, and tan." he finished what he was saying before the call. "I mean, I've only been to the strip clubs over there with Bev so I wouldn't really have much to say," Richie laughed. 

The two made their way back to the car after a lot of talking, they went to a bar across the street and maybe had a little too much to drink. But Richie needing to drive, didn't drink as much as Eddie claimed he did.

"You're so hot I'd literally kiss you and marry you right now," Eddie slurred to Richie, who tried keeping his laugh in or he'd hit him in the head again. "Eds, we gotta get back to the hotel," Richie tried.

"Why?" Eddie questioned, he wasn't _that_ drunk. He just loved putting that kind of persona on, he got away with much more. 

The time was nine twenty-three and if Eddie wasn't responding, god knows what Daniel would do. Richie didn't want anything bad to happen to him, he wanted Eddie happy and safe. By the looks and mood of it, he was with Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my lmao this chapter doesn't really make any sense but at least they b getting closer and richies like damn i want me some of that eddie spaghetti but eddies like nO i have protective abusive bf who just gets me hard and gives me pleasure . 
> 
> i literally live in vegas so if anyone is wondering what it's like , i'm 40000% honest in the way i describe it .
> 
> and no we don't live in hotels .


	10. sleep in the heat

The crowd had been fantastic, exhilarating cheers and screams, taking over the sound of music. Richie was ecstatic, jumping around in the green room, then to wait by the doors for, of course, Eddie. Peach Crease had preformed right before them.

"There's no way!" Richie said as they crossed the street. Eddie nodded and walked into Subway, holding the door. They ordered their most usual subs, with Eddie ordering no meat on any of it and, of course, Richie teasing him for it.

"Wait, wait, wait," Eddie stuttered, "you're how old?" he asked curiously. "Twenty-one, _officially_ legal," Richie winked.

He softly nodded before saying, "Twenty-two," and smiling. Richie rolled his eyes and grinned, "I thought you'd be younger considering the fact you're way shorter."

"Like, two inches!" Eddie scoffed, "Is the size of Da-" Richie said, but figured he'd save it for later. Eddie raised his eyebrows, "Is it now?" he teased. Richie didn't want to go too far with his jokes and insults, he'd rather keep his mouth shut.

-

"Your room is far better than mine," Eddie said plainly, sitting on a messy bed. The room down the hall, Richies room, _was_ far better than his. Aside from the clutter and trash around the room because they refused room service.

"It's alright," Richie shut the door behind him and laid back on the bed. Eddie adjusted himself more comfortably, facing Richie.

God, he just stared at him. Not only was he fucking gorgeous, but an insane sweetheart. No matter how many jokes he made. Coincidentally, the sun lightly peeked through the curtains across the room, giving Richie an all time glow.

Eddie bit his lip, thinking numbly. Richie looked up and smirked, just slightly. He leaned down to Richie, imprinting his lips on Richies. It was electric, better yet, awakening, blissful, to be precise. Then again, Eddie never called it quits with Daniel as he wanted to.

_fuck shit fuck what the fuck._

Eddie quickly drew back with wide eyes. Richie raised his eyebrows, and for a split moment, thought, _I think I really like him_. Jesus, like a damn twelve year old boy who had no control over his head.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from," Eddie apologized, standing up and planning to head to the door. Richie softly grasped Eddies jaw and, simply, kissed him back. Heavily, with tongue.

Butterflies emerged from a box deep down in Eddies stomach, making his cheeks insanely red, and getting him hard, too.

The two didn't open their eyes as they crashed onto the bed right behind them. They slowly made their way from making out, to hickeys on their jaw and neck, to nailing each other.

It was just a bit awkward and uncomfortable in the beginning at the fact, Richie never had sex with a guy before, only fucking random girls. He'd kissed and blew a few guys before, but this was beyond his experience.

-

Richie had fallen asleep by the time the bands had began to come back from the auditorium to the hotels. Eddie couldn't but think why he did what he did, and how much he actually liked Richie. Eventually, he snuck out of the room, walking as discreetly as he could, back to his room.

Eddie couldn't even look himself in the mirror after his shower, the guilt weighed on his shoulders. Like a giant boulder that had to be thrown out, but it was far too heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm .....


	11. its over ... potentially

"Hey babe, where'd you go?" Daniel asked Eddie, kissing his head. He lay on the bed, with the towel still around his shoulders and boxer briefs being the only things on. "Just here," he lied.

Eddie and Daniel were the only ones in the room at the time given. "I thought you went to the coffee shop or something?" he asked, like the instigating, prodding dick he is.

Eddie shook his head and looked up from the bed, "no, just here," he said again, _get the fuck out of my face,_ he thought. Daniel didn't say anything, but purse his lips and squint lightly at him.

"Can you please move? I'm watching th-" Eddie shooed him with his hand, getting a hard grasp by Daniels hand on his wrist. "So that _boy_ just, doesn't exist?" Daniel forcefully pulled Eddies arm up, making him involuntary sit up.

"Ri-Richie? He's just my f-friend, we were just di-discussing songs," Eddie spoke quickly. Yet his mind raced with the moments which happened just a few hours ago. "Cmon now," Daniel quietly said, "I see the way his eyes just... scan you. You're mine, he's _not_ a friend." he said deeply, now straddling Eddie in an unexpected and uncomfortable manner.

"Daniel, leave me alone, please." Eddie pleaded with any purity he had left in him. Daniel wrapped his hands around Eddies throat and placed them there harshly. "Fucking stop," Eddie pushed him off.

Daniel did nothing but scoff as he stepped back. "you're controlling, please stop. I'm here to win and for fun, Daniel." Eddie said quietly. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"You always do this to me, why are you so mean?" Daniel put his face in his hands and whined. "You're fucking manipulative, we're done, it's over," Eddie said confidently though he was tired.

Daniel looked up from his hands, "Fuck you, don't come back to me tomorrow," he said sternly and walked out the room, flipping Eddie off as he walked out. Eddie didn't even bother to bat an eye, as he simply didn't care anymore. It was just bullshit, sex, bullshit, sex, constantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i remember i was like half asleep when i wrote this which could be an excuse as to why its SO shitty and short .


	12. scotty doesn't know

Richie and Eddie hadn't spoken since _that_ night, that was a day ago. Yes, awkward tension rose quickly, but god, was it awful to not speak a word just because they hooked up.

At ten a.m. , Black Champagne had rehearsals for a song which had to be written as they were there. Richie sat on the stage, all the lights were on and the auditorium looked unpleasant. He gnawed at his lip and thought deeply.

"What's it gonna be about?" Ben asked dumbfounded. They couldn't think of a damn thing. " _Who's_ it gonna be about?" Beverly asked suggestively, grinning as she obviously knew some shit was up with Richie.

"That blonde kid he's always running out with," Bill teased, Beverly widened her eyes as they weren't supposed to say a word about what they knew, which was mostly everything.

"Edsters?" Richie asked like he had no clue what they were saying. "Good guy, _great_ guy," he responded. Ben nodded and noted something in a red journal which had to be kept in mind.

They didn't speak as they all thought, sitting in the pit below the stage or on the stage, moving around especially. Until Richie snapped his fingers loudly.

"Bev," Richie started, "gimme a guy name, random, doesn't have to be specific just something off the top of your head," he said quickly and gesturing with his hands and facial expressions. "Uhm...." she thought, "Scotty?" she questioned, Richie nodded fast, making lyrics with just that name.

"Bill," Richie snapped, "girl name," he said. "Fiona, like from Shrek," Bill answered confidently.

Richie really liked where this was going. He smiled softly and thought, "Uhh... Ben, strum me some chords," he mumbled, "and remember which ones you do," he added.

So, Ben did just that. Strummed some chords he made up. Ben told Richie what chords they were, and took note. Everything worked out, piece by piece.

"Woooooaaaaaah, duhn dun dun duhn duuuh dun dun dun," he hummed quietly to himself, letting the lyrics he wrote down, flow through his brain like nothing. Everything made sense, too.

"Can we do a small run through?" Richie asked the others, who agreed excitedly.

-

Later that evening, as they were getting ready, Bill made a suggestion they should all wear maroon of some sort. They found what they could, bandanas, socks, beanies, shirts, and the ugliest boots Beverly could find for herself.

"And of course, the fan favorite, Black Champagne!" Pete welcomed them, running on stage. The nerves kicked in as soon as they were there in place, it was a newly written song, one mess up and it could fuck up the last two songs they had to do.

Richie searched for Eddie in the crowd, and he was standing at the barricade, front and center. I mean, as Richie expected.

Richie tampered with the mic in front of him so it was at his level, tapped it softly, and spoke, "How y'all feeling tonight?" the crowd cheered loudly, he knew how to get a crowd pumped up without cocaine.

"Awesome, awesome," he nodded as his eyes scanned the pit. "so, we wrote this song during our rehearsal. It's about this girl who's cheating on her man with this other guy. She's lying about where she is and what she's doing and it's a whole fiasco," Richie said and chuckled lightly. "I honestly really like this song and the way it turned out, we hope you do too." he finished, and the crowd roared with excitement.

Richie turned to the others, tipping his head slightly. Ben began the riff, Richie already screaming, of course. The riff was fucking art, truly art. It gave a different melody off the bat, fucking fantastic.

"Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday," Richie sang the first line, smiling at how smooth this is already going.

"she tells him she's at "church", but she doesn't go, still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!" the second line ran easily off his tongue. Richie looked down to the pit, spotting Eddie, who was thankfully alone, smiled and winked in the most heart plummeting way possible.

It took a few seconds for Eddie to realize what that line meant, his smile dropped to a panicked frown by the second line of the chorus. It was as if his heart fell to his knees, like wanted to barf. Though it wasn't a necessarily bad way.

Eddie slowly began to hyperventilate, this hadn't happened since he was fourteen when Diego Rez pressured him into hitting his wax pen.

He just closed his eyes and breathed. Breathed until he couldn't hear anything anymore.

_happy place happy place happy place happy place happy place happy place_

Richie? Why is Richie in Eddies hap-

oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during that last part i kinda just said fuck it lmao . i love this song so much pLS


	13. ignorance

_**daniel** _

_baby im sorry_

_** read 5:17pm ** _

_**daniel** _

_please answer me_

_** delievered ** _

_-_

"Eddie!" Mike shouted, "Why, why, why- no, _how_ did you let this happen?!" he questioned, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know it just happened!" Eddie yelled back. 

Stan sighed loudly, laying on the bed. "How'd it even come about?" Amanda asked calmer than the others. "I was just laying down and he started questioning me then it just escalated by him walking out. I don't know where he went, nor do I care." Eddie said simply. 

"Well you should!" Stan rose his voice, sitting up. "We'll figure something out, okay? Just give me a moment." Eddie relaxed, he grabbed his phone from the table stand and walked out without another word being said. 

"This is-" Amanda began, "fucking stupid is what it is," Mike finished the sentence. She rolled her eyes, "You can't act like he hasn't stormed out on him before." Amanda compared, "Okay? No one knows where he is, we need a written song and Eddie hasn't figured out shit! Just running around with another guy from Black Champagne!" Mike couldn't be more angry, nothing was really going accordingly. 

-

"God, for the millionth time, I don't know," Eddie rubbed his eyes with his palms. Richie looked at him deeply, "I dont know then, Eddie. I mean, he is at fault," Richie said, receiving a harsh look from Eddie. 

Richie raised his hands up in surrender. "Ill just do a cover, fuck writing a song or having an original, I don't care." Eddie sighed, "I don't care if he knocks me off the competition I just need to get my feelings out b-" Eddie said, "By singing, I get it, Eds." Richie finished for him, very understandingly. Eddie nodded and smiled, taking another large sip of his drink. 

The two discussed songs that might've been reasonable to preform, coming down to their top five. Some honest, early two-thousand classics. But the favorite part, were the disagreements, and the simple laughs which developed larger butterflies, needing to emerge an spill- fly, to say the least.

"I take it we're not talking about the other night?" Richie chuckled as they walked around the hallway. Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed, "No, it was like, a one time thing, Richie." Eddie got uncomfortable pretty quick, especially when the awkward silence fell upon them. The sound of desperation for more water in a cup with nothing but ice happened to be the only thing notable. 

"I think I'm gonna go talk with the others, we go on in a few hours," Eddie excused, Richie nodded, "Yeah, of course, I'll see you after I go on." he stuffed his hands in his pockets and licked his extremely chapped lips. Eddie broke a fake smile and waved before entering his room quickly. 

Eddie shut the door behind him, greeted by Stan. "Do you know the notes to _Ignorance_?" Eddie asked immediately. "Hello to you too," Stan said sarcastically, "by Paramore?" he asked as he sat up, "Yes," Eddie replied, he sat in front of Stan, opening the notebook in his backpack across the room. 

"Uhh, yeah, of course I do," Stan said, he'd played that song a million times on his own already. Eddie smiled and wrote it down. "Call Mike and Amanda," Eddie demanded Stan, who went right to it. 

The call went something along the lines of "Eddies back" "I don't know, he asked about Ignorance by Paramore" "I don't care just come back"

Mike and Amanda got back from- wherever they were, annoyed by the urgency Stan insisted. "We're doing Ignorance," Eddie sighed out to them, Mike huffed, "What if we get disqualified? Its not an original song, Eddie!" he argued harshly, saying a few inconsiderate words and comments. "Its fine," Eddie said quietly, just crumbling by the second. 

"Fine," Mike gave up, slowly grinning. Paramore was always his favorite band, theres no way in hell he'd turn down preforming his favorite song. Eddie smiled, making Mike smile bigger, along with Amanda and Stan. Eddie gave him a hug, "We won't let you down, I know how much they mean to you," he mumbled, "Neither will I," Mike said quietly. 

"Can we rehearse now? My arms can't stay still for long," Amanda asked, wiggling her arms around. They all nodded and ran out the door.

And of course, they practiced, and practiced, and practiced. Tonight, they were the first up, which was convenient. 

_**daniel** _

_what time do we go on?_

_hello_

_hellllooo_

_baby answer me_

_are you okay?_

_whats going on?_

_**read 7:09pm** _

-

"And, yours truly, Peach Crease!" Pete introduced them onstage. It felt a little odd at the fact Daniel wasn't there, leaving an empty space on the right of Eddie. The crowd cheered, yet still looked confused to see that spot vacant. Eddie acknowledged it, and knew he had to touch base on it somehow in the lightest way possible. "Hey y'all," Eddie said in the most innocent way. A way that was humorous, but it pleased the crowd enough for them to go ballistic and roar in claps again. 

"I'm well aware of the vacancy on my right." he gestured to his side briefly, "I'd rather not talk about it." Eddie changed his mind at the last minute. Over the years, he's learned that speaking poorly on others does you absolutely no good for yourself, so why do it? 

"Anyway, enough of that douche," ah, there was the traditional Eddie, "I know tonights songs are supposed to be the ones written here, but we kind of said fuck it and did our own thing." he giggled, making the crowd lightly chuckle. "This song is a cover of one of our favorite bands and biggest inspiration, and if it gets us disqualified, so be it. We did our shit, Daniel! Fuck you!" he finished his small speech and stuck his middle finger out beyond the crowd. Essentially outside since no one knew where Daniel was. The crowd cheered louder than they did with any of their performances- hell, any other band that had been there.

Eddie began the riff, which sounded like what you were greeted with when you entered heaven itself. The audience roared with excitement, everybody had to know who Paramore was. Stan on drums was fantastic, Amanda and Mike flowed much better than before. Eddie thought that maybe it was just _meant_ to happen that they sounded incredibly good without Daniel there.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me. Well, guess I'll make my own way. Its a circle, a mean cycle, I can't excite you anymore." Eddie said the first few lines, with a lot of passion and soul. "Wheres your gavel? Your jury? Whats my offense this time?" he sang, it sounded like he was genuinely asking. Yes, its written as a question, but a whole-heartedly curious question. 

"You're not a judge but if your gonna judge me, well, sentence me to another life!" he sang the last line of that verse, along with the crowd jumping in and singing with as well. "Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain. When you swear its all my fault, 'cause you know we're not the same, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same." the chorus began, everyone in the crowd was singing their heart out and jumping in the claustrophobic pit. 

"Yeah, the friends who stuck together, we wrote our names in blood. But I guess you can't accept that the change is good"

_Its good_

_Its good_

Those three minutes and thirty-eight seconds swung by like nothing. The entire performance was blissful and energetic, with head-banging and extreme riffs they each did, and Stand drum solo that everyone seemed to enjoy. None of them experienced something like this in their few years of general music. 

As Eddie said, Peach Crease really did their shit that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE PARAMORE SO FUCKIING MUCH THERE IS NO CLUEEE . 
> 
> where did daniel even go ?!


	14. eddie, baby

"Just say you're whipped and go!" Bill said muffled with chips still being chewed on in his mouth. Beverly chuckled in Bens lap as she popped some M&Ms in her mouth. Richie sighed loudly and threw himself next to Bill. "Either I'm just his friend-" Richie began, "But you guys fucked!" Beverly cut him off and sat up in disbelief. He rolled his eyes and continued, "or I'm an easy getaway distraction from his problems,"

"Which would totally suck," Beverly added, "I know, thats why I'm saying it," Richie replied as he glared at her from his angle. She put her hands up in defense, "sorry," she mumbled. "So, for the millionth time, do I ask him?" Richie asked, adjusting his head on Bills lap. "Do the song thing, I think it'll hit a little deeper-" Ben suggested, only to be cut off by Beverly winking very obviously. He did a double-take, two short, disgusted glances before returning to what he was saying. "If you make a song specifically about him, maybe he'll come to his senses and realize he doesn't really miss Daniel like he told you." Ben advised him, Richie listened deeply.

Bill twirled Richies curls around softly, just trying to ease his visible stress about a boy he didn't even know if he shared the same feelings. "Thank you, Ben," Richie began, "you give really good advice, unlike others." he chuckled as he glared at Beverly.

She simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "I really want it to be about my feelings, like everything I've felt these few days with him." Richie shared, with Bill continuing to play with his hair. "From the heart crushing confessions, to me just wanting to hold him," Richie said. God, was he literally in his feelings over Eddie. "but I want it to be different," Richie proposed to the others.

"my voice is, outrageously strained, I want to switch up the yelling and intense drumming and riffs, to more simple ones. Ben, you'll still do drums, Bev, you're still bassing with me, Bill, you can use your magic fingers on the keys. I think it'll flip things around." Richie explained, everyone seemed to agree, which was a great start.

-

"Just jump in the fire and run.... yes," Richie wrote the last line, "then repeat the chorus... blah, blah, break it, tear it apart.... Eddie baby... arms," he continued. Everyone then practiced their instrumental notes Richie had tested, and told them to practice; he sure was one hell of a songwriter. "Hey, lets do a few run throughs, yeah?" Richie asked the others, rubbing his hands together nervously. 

They did just that, none were disappointed in the slightest that the song didn't sound like their others. "I love it, Rich." Beverly commented, she stared at him with her crystal blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you," he mumbled, almost inaudibly. Black Champagne practiced for hours on end, hours before they even had to get ready to go on. Until their arms ached and voices hurt, just a little bit though, as they weren't screaming their lungs out this time. 

"Whats his favorite color?" Bill asked, "Maybe we can add more, mm, symbolism!" he added, he said 'symbolism' like a light bulb flashed over his head. Richie rolled his eyes, "Purple," Richie replied easily. Yet again, they hunted _everywhere_ for something purple. It wasn't hard though, their main color was purple, anyway.

When time came about for them to head to the auditorium, they just sang the song as many times as they could, pure bliss and joy. "Its gonna go great," Ben said as he put the car in park in the parking garage. "We practiced so fucking much, you'll be okay," he added. " _We_ ," Richie said bluntly, only to earn a "you, Rich" from Bill and a small nudge. "We literally can't fuck it up, its not... in the books." Beverly said.

This was the earliest they'd been to their performances, twenty minutes to spare. Chugging tons of energy drinks before their countdown, jumping around, vocal exercising, the whole nine-yards. The last few minutes dawned upon them, later introduced by Pete, great guy, isn't he? 

The four of them in their purple attire, ran up on the stage, cheers and applause from the audience emerged. "Here I am again," Richie said softly into the mic in front of him, small laughter from the crowd. "So, we wro-" Richie began, "He wrote it," Beverly cut him off. Richie rolled his eyes and continued, " _I_ wrote this song about someone I uh, really like. I met them here a few days ago and, to say the least, I'm head over heels for this kid." he laughed a little at the end. 

"Its not our usual type-style song, and I bet its not really yours either or what the judges are looking for but, oh well!" he said calmly and looked back at Ben, smiling. "Before we start, and I don't mean to bore you, we have Benny-boy on drums! Big Bill on piano, he's special, he's special. Miss Beverly Marsh as bass and vocalist, and Trashmouth Tozier as the leads of both, bitches!" Richie, kindly enough, introduced the others in a fashional manner.

"I don't really know if he's in the pit right now, but if you are- and you know who you are, this is to you." Richie finished and kissed his fingers and put them out to the crowd. The audience clapped and cheered as the piano started to sound clearer. Bill had magic fingers, like Richie said. He was really good, hell, he did piano classes for years all because his mom wanted to share some kind of talent with her child.

_The cameras captured all of the glances_  
_And all of the chances we missed_  
_We raged and we spun for all of the dancers,_  
_The song as it lasted was bliss_  
_But now the years have eaten_  
_The songs we believed in_  
_And nothing is left but the sound_  
_Of six billion people ignoring the magic we found_

_Oh, but I hear your voice. It calls me like the night._  
_It's singing in each syllable I write_

_Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms tonight?_  
_I beg and plead you, please succumb to my charms tonight_  
_I give my heart_  
_But you take it and you break it and you tear it apart_  
_Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms_

_When hormones were raging,_  
_Whilst sweetly teenaging, we cackled at thoughts of decline_  
_And every chord that the people_  
_Ignored is preserved in my mind for all time_  
_And while the years have clawed at us and tears_  
_Have gnawed at us, the song in my head still resounds_  
_And I hope that one day, dear friend, you will come around_

_Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms tonight?_  
_I beg and plead you, please succumb to my charms tonight_  
_I give my heart_  
_But you take it and you break it and you tear it apart_  
_Oh Eddy, baby, won't you come to my arms_

_So scream and shout. We're burning out like everyone_  
_So face the crowd,_  
_Rage at thunderclouds. Just jump into the fire and run_

_Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms tonight?_  
_I beg and plead you, please succumb to my charms tonight_  
_I give my heart_  
_But you take it and you break it and you tear it apart_  
_Oh Eddie, baby, won't you come to my arms_

And in a snap, they were done. Relief dusted on Richie, with the crowd roaring. They felt good about it, really good. Until Richie scanned the crowd briefly again to wave, and still not seeing Eddie there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i just hope eddie was there to see richie sing his heart out to him


	15. blistered heart

The autumn morning had been dull and cold. Skies were clouded and slight rain pattered on the streets of Los Angeles. It was tiring, everything. The song writing, the screaming, head-banging, jumping, realizing your undying love for someone and having no idea where they were. Thats all that was on Richie mind that day. 

The auditorium owners announced the competition was postponed until further notice. Apparently, someone got sick and threw up everywhere, when everyone ran out, they damaged the doors. So, they'd be on "cleaning mode" for god knows how long. Fantastic, more time stuck in a hotel. Richie left the building, he couldn't stand watching Pulp Fiction and Clueless with Beverly for another second. 

Richie walked miles and miles, endlessly. He didn't really know where he was, it was just another shopping center, another big company building, another street he swore was in Grand Theft Auto. Arctic Monkeys blared through his earphones, not hearing a single thing. Richie could admit that Arctic Monkeys was pretty overrated if you were someone who _actually_ listened to alternative music.

_**r**_ _**ichie :)** _

_**hey, everything okay?** _

_**delivered ** _

_**-** _

Evening fell upon quickly, it felt like he was only awake for six hours. As Richie made his way back to the hotel, he couldn't help but wonder where Eddie was. He didn't want to sound desperate by sending him two texts within an hour, but something didn't sit right. Eddie practically disappeared, maybe they got disqualified? No, Mike was at the vending machine yesterday. Call? No. Knock on his door? No. Wait for him by the vending machine? No. Simply wait for him to respond? I guess so. 

Later that night, at around eleven or so, Richies phone chimed. He had hoped it was an update on the competition situation, or his Postmates delivery being delivered, but it was better; a text from Eddie. 

_**edsters >:(** _

_**yes, thank you, everything is alright. couldn't find a charger lol.** _

_**can we talk?** _

_**richie :)** _

_**of course baybeeee, when and where?** _

_**edsters >:(** _

_**just outside the hotel** _

_**richie :)** _

_**okay, gimme 5 minutos** _

_**read 11:14pm** _

So, Richie made his way to get his shoes on, kind of excited to talk to Eddie again, he missed him. The hallway was so empty, it was highly uncomfortable. Richie jogged to the elevator, pressing floor zero and making his way down. He fought back a smile when he saw Eddies back through the window. 

"Eddie!" Richie said abruptly as the doors opened. Eddie had a large white zip-up on, and a the hood taking over his head. He smiled and opened his arms for a hug, it was sweet and warm, but Eddie pulled away quickly. Richie paid no mind to it, though. 

"So uhm, about your song," Eddie began, "Woah, woah, woah, we're starting like that already?" Richie interrupted, "I know we moved quick, but we haven't talked in a few days and you're gonna move quicker than I did?" he added, chuckling lightly. Eddie only stared at him blankly. 

Richie furrowed his eyebrows and stopped talking. "your song," Eddie continued, "I was in the back of the pit, I watched it all. I enjoyed it or whatever. But... Daniel came back." he said, looking down at his feet and the ground below it, Richies eyes stood focused on Eddie. 

"I uhm, realized that I still love him... I do, Rich, I really do." Eddie gulped the lump in his throat and confessed. And with nothing, Richies heart fell into a million pieces, shattering like a broken mirror. Endless shards of regret, guilt, stupidity, anger, irritation, just flew everywhere. "I think I'll always remember what we had and" Eddie cleared his throat, "did, but in all honesty, it was stupid lust, Rich." Eddie opened his arms and let them flop against his thighs. 

Richies eyes began to swell with puddles of tears. _not now you fucking moron_. Richie thought to himself. "I just want you to know that you're still an amazing friend and I hope we can stay friends even after this is all over." Eddie said quietly, he never looked up. "No," Richie choked, and Eddie looked up. 

Richie shook his head, "bullshit, Eddie. Thats bullshit." he stated as he rose his voice. "Lower your voice, Rich," Eddie said quietly, placing a hand on Richies shoulder, only for it to be pushed off. "Is this what you do? Make people fall in love with you and use that dickhead Daniel as your excuse to walk away from them when they deh-desperately wanted you?!" Richie yelled as tears made their way down his freckled cheeks. Eddie was speechless.

"You made me feel loved, Eddie. Welcomed. Ive _never_ loved a boy so much that I was head over heels and wrote a song about them, like a fucking delusional piece of shit, I thought you maybe shared the same feelings." Richie cried, furious at how stupid he was. 

Eddie felt like he was hit by a wrecking ball into a dirt hole and buried up with Richies words and confessions; suffocating him. "You-" Richies voice cracked and he bit his lip, "you were everything to me these few days. And I don't know, maybe its all gone tomorrow. Just know how much you fucked up, Eddie." he said honestly. 

Eddie licked his lips and tried again, "Richie, plea-" he said, "No, stop. Just get the fuck out of my face." Richie interrupted and rejected him, turning around to the street ahead of them with the cars zooming by. When Richie turned around after a few minutes, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf man is this the end of punk richie and eddie ?
> 
> also idk what happened w the text richie sent and why the r is separated from the ichie , i tried fixing it so many times .


	16. mediterranean fruit fly

tw// mention of suicide/ death in the song

-

Nothing had been normal anymore, Richie lay lifelessly on his bed during the unpredictable days. It was useless to still be there. Still no sign of going back to do the last performance anytime soon. So, Richie did what fourteen year-old Richie would do during any inconvenience; get high until he couldn't see anymore. 

Everyday had been the same routine, wakeup at eleven am, watch a movie with either Beverly or Bill, smoke outside, sleep, order room service, eat half of the food provided, sleep, shower, smoke again, sleep at four am. The bands had now been laid off for five days now. Richie and Eddie were laid off for only three. There were times they swore this thing was just one big scam of $2k, maybe up until they got the email. 

To say the least, it said everything had been resolved and tomorrow night, would be the last song they'd do. With awards that following morning. It was okay, I guess. Just one last song for the week, and it was over, and potentially $1500 in hand. Aside from that, Richie couldn't get Eddie off of his fucking mind. 

No texts from him, facetimes, calls, interactions when they'd link eyes in the hallway, _nothing_. He was just there, like a mediterranean fruit fly that didn't go away. But why? Eddie clearly said he didn't want Richie so... why continue the desperation? It hurt, everything hurt. The fact he just left him like nothing, a doll at a park. 

The smoke and walk breaks only consisted of _Sweater Weather_ and reading old messages between him and Eddie. He was simply numb, none asked because, well, Richie would get under their skin just by his energy and its entirety. Laying on the bed and only thinking about Eddie didn't help the fact they needed another song. fuck. another song. not this bullshit again. 

Fantastic though. The song they submitted before, Blonde Hair Black Lungs, was fitting and pretty much perfect. Not to be petty and immature with for one, the song title and simple lyrics, it was coincidental. Yes, coincidental. Richie surprised himself that he remembered about that song. The afternoon was breezier, a cup of black coffee, no sugar. Just straight up black coffee, which he obviously didn't mind if he was drinking it. 

Eddie didn't bat an eye. He saw Richie in the halls, with his puffy red eyes, despondent clear as day in them. Eddie didn't care, too occupied spending time in his room or rehearsing in the auditorium. dick. Richie thought about it sometimes, then dismissed it and told himself it was an intrusive thought... eh. 

It was literally damaging to know that Eddie made Richie feel whole again. He actually ate around him, laughed, smiled, forgot about everything negative in his lifetime. Then, he just let it crumble down. God, he'd rather be doing lines of coke and injecting heroin into his body than facing the possibility of seeing Eddie when he got back. It didn't sound like a bad idea. 

-

The last time being introduced on stage wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. It was relieving that they never had to do this again, honestly. "Finally back, huh?" Richie said into the mic, the crowd was smaller than before as it was mostly just the remaining bands and highly invested people who just loved music. "Whatever, whatever fuckers, here we go. One last time." Richie sighed out. He was fucking tired. 

_When you told me you were leaving_   
_Well, I couldn't feel my mouth_   
_'Cause all I'll ever be is someone else_   
_As I watched you walk away_   
_I felt something in me change_   
_My heart froze over, all emotion dripped away_

_So I drove home_   
_At a hundred miles an hour_   
_Just to see what it feels like to fly_   
_And I crashed my car_   
_Into someone else's backyard_

_Just to see what it feels like to die_

_When you told me that you missed me_   
_Well I couldn't close my eyes_   
_'Cause I realized what it felt like to die_   
_'Cause all you'll ever be_

_Is a nightmare and a wet dream,_   
_A reason to smile from six feet under ground_

_So I drove home_   
_At a hundred miles an hour_   
_Just to see what it feels like to die_

_And I crashed my car_   
_Into someone else's backyard_   
_Just to see what it feels like to die_

_So bathe me in pale flesh_   
_Promise that I'll never be good again_   
_I hope you miss me when I'm gone_   
_Because I can't hold on for too long_   
_And I'm so scared of dying alone_   
_That I'll kill myself right here, right now_

_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_

_And I'll die_

_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_   
_And I'll die_

-

And it was over. The show was complete. At least, the performing, they still had winners announced the next morning. But even so, Richie _could_ kill himself, right there, right now. Its not like he mattered to anyone anymore, anyway. 


	17. hihihi

hi im so sorry b4 you continue reading i want to share how shitty i feel that i messed this whole thing up . n e way i was reading them back and i had so many grammar issues and switching up my performance dates and ben and bills stage position uGH I FEEL SO TERRIBLE IM SO SORRY 


	18. acid trips

tw // drugs , s/h

-

Richie lifted his hands, elongated and felt like it took hours to bring up to his face. He slowly spun it around, a rainbow of colors trailed behind it. He laughed, and it echoed. He felt like he could fly up into the clouds and run around, so he did. With the ceiling stretching and getting farther away, trying to grasp it slowly. Though it disappeared into a blue and peach-ish nebula, it clouded over his mind, making it harder to see. Richie felt subtle panic, but chose not to let it get the best of him. If you let panic get the best of you, you don't become a better person; how do you live life? 

The high ended soon, he wished it lasted longer. His high was blissful. Richie was _parched_ , simply grabbed the nearest drink which was on the wooden dresser across him. Vodka chased with ginger ale? Could be so, oh well. Grey Goose or Belvedere? God, it burned like a motherfucker. But everything did anyway, like the flames that blistered his wrists in high school, or the paper cuts forced upon his fingertips, or the way the blade easily skimmed across his arms and legs, thick blood spilling everywhere and staining his sheets. And when his mom washed his bedding, she asked what it was, and that it was too dark to be a sauce or coffee stain, paying no mind to it in the end. 

Though nobody knew anyway. Just him alone in his room with his thoughts. 

-

_**eddie** _

_miss you_

_**delivered** _

_hope you're doing okay_

_**delivered** _

-

"I'm talking while you're next to me, did I ruin the moment?" Eddie sang, he was upset, "If I could tell you how I feel, would you know what the words meant? For sake of conversation, could you read the writings on my sleeve? 'Cause thats the best you're gonna get. So maybe I had better leave.." Peach Crease finished, it felt great. That last bit of energy on stage put out there. Eddies (probably) last time on stage at the Mirrored Lights wasn't anything special, just a small smile and a wave was good enough. He was just awfully agitated for an odd reason. Like the negativity was gifted to him. 

Daniel didn't come back, but the threats did. Saying he's waiting for him at the house and if he didn't do what he said, it wouldn't end well. Or threatening Richie, worse. Eddie knew Richies mindset, he knew he wouldn't believe him. But Eddie wanted him so bad. Just his presence would be satisfying, knowing that Richies okay and happy. The show had now been down to four bands. As in, top three and the last one gets the boot. 

But all Richie did was bring unsettling silence to Eddie. 

-

_**rich** _

_fine._

-

_**eddie** _

_if you need anything im here_

_**read 8:19pm** _

-

_**eddie** _

_do you wanna talk?_

-

_**rich** _

_no_

-

_**eddie** _

_please, i know what you're thinking but please_

_**read 8:21pm** _

_just b4 this is all over_

_**read 8:21pm** _

-

_**i** _ _**ncoming call...** _

_**rich** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this chapter pleases me LOLLOLOLOLOL . UGH !! IT HAPPENED AGAIN WHERE THE LETTER IS SEPARATED FROM THE REST OF THE WOOOORD
> 
> stay safe


	19. apologies and twitter polls

Did Richie want to talk to Eddie? No. He just wanted an explanation. So, he made his way down to hall and to the elevator. He would totally fine to be on death-row right about now. But he made his stubborn ass to the front, the place he didn't _really_ want to be. Eddie slowly walked out the building, met with Richie smoking a blunt, no surprise. 

Eddie cleared his throat softly, making Richie slightly jump. They didn't really say anything, Eddie only mumbled a small "hey", all Richie did was nod his head. "First of all, I'm sorry." Eddie said, "Sorry for being... harsh? Sorry for lying, walking away, not helping, spilling all my problems to you and not letting you say a single thing about your life." Eddie expressed a little more. Richie felt like it would go in a circle of Eddie making the situation about him. And it thankfully didnt.

Richie nodded, letting silence make its way between them. "But why'd you lie about it?" Richie finally spoke. Eddie looked up, opened his mouth, but sighed out. "The threats," Eddie began, Richie scoffed as he took another drag from his blunt. "he kept threatening me that if I didnt say what I said, he'd hurt me _again_. But for the worse, hurt you." Eddie explained, he wanted to break down on the pavement and wait for it to rain so he'd drown. 

"Eds, I knew you've been in danger with him since the coffee shop." Richie almost laughed out. Eddie looked up into Richies eyes that faced the ground. "Danger?" Eddie questioned quietly. Richie only laughed. Eddie looked confused as he furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips. 

It all ended in awkward apologies. They didn't want their presence to feel uncomfortable anymore, but it still was.   
  


-

The room was filled with anxiety, heartbeats were felt around the room as the four bands huddled around each other in front of someones laptop on Twitter in their hotel rooms. As the live vote was going on, along with it ending five minutes before the Instagram live that announced who won. They simply couldn't wait. 

Black Champagne huddled on the bed around Bens laptop, Richie could hardly watch as they were leading at the time given. Beverly continuously squealed every like, seven seconds. They couldn't comprehend this was the final day there, and how crazy it had been in the course of around two weeks. Richie ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily. "Its over," Bill said, "the tweets are hidden." he gestured to the computer. Now, the livestream which determined all. 

Eddie sat on his bed, he was upset that this was the final day. God, did he want to win so bad. It was just, what was meant to be. Mike walked toward Eddie from the window, "You okay?" he asked as he sat on the bed. Eddie nodded slowly, humming in response. "If we win or not, I want you to know that its okay, and we did exceptional, Eds." Mike reassured softly. Eddie forced a smile on his lips, sitting up and drinking the rest of his water on the bedside table. 

It was until later that night, neither of the bands, Peach Crease and Black Champagne, were disappointed to who won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha fun n all eds n rich apologized yada yada noW WHO DO U THINK WOOOOON ?!!!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?


End file.
